Nobody's There
by AA897
Summary: Nobody is meant to be alone in this world, so why is the shy and silent Ally Dawson left like so, without anybody by her side? But, when Austin, an observant, hazel-eyed mystery decides to boldly step into her world he changes everything in her quiet life to something more. She pretends to be strong on purpose to push him out, but she let herself stay in the moment without a word.


**Nobody's There**

A&A

Song- Block-B ~ Be The Light

* * *

><p>The first cold December breeze that swept across the Earth, let the thin grass stems wave and sway from side to side, before making its way up towards the tall, towering trees, causing many cherry blossom petals to flutter through the air, and lastly blew past the curls of a silent ombre haired girl who sat at the back of the noisy classroom, never peeling her eyes away from the open window.<p>

A book had been placed in her soft hands all day, but she didn't bother glancing it at all. No one was sitting by her to notice these things though, but no one _wanted_ to sit by her anyways. Since she was one to never communicate, smile, or show any emotion to those at school her peers labeled her as a 'Robot' or 'Ice Princess' and she was constantly ridiculed by those names given to her.

She was similar to that of a robot, though, a robot who was incapable of feeling any emotions, and many were afraid of her because of that. That was also the same reason for her to not be bullied, because she frightened those around her. No matter how much she tried they're things that can't be done or changed.

Not once since she first entered in High School had anyone spoken to her; expect for the teachers. But, she didn't want them to anyways. She was indeed a 'Robot' and 'Ice Princess'.

"What do you think she's staring at?" a boy named Dallas asked his friends. "Probably her reflection in the window," Elliot answered and suddenly shivered. "I could feel her cold heart from here. It just dropped 90 degrees in here, dude."

Austin turned his head to see Ally silently facing the window. Dallas mimicked his friends action and also shivered, "Why'd you have to mention that? Now I feel it!" he said.

Austin and his many friends, Dallas, Aiden, Elliot, and Chris, to name a few, were known as the the opposite of Ally. Actually, everyone was known as the opposite of her. She was the only one in school that was so emotionless, so _plain_. She was a dull one.

Austin always thought of Ally as what everyone had thought of her, but he knew her since primary school. But, they never received the chance to talk to each other, but he did know her. He was the one who was always curious of who Ally really was. Was she really the girl everyone characterized as a robot or was there another side to her? That's what he wanted to know.

She rarely stepped out of her house, except for school or to go to the market. Of course, Austin would only know that because he lived near her. His house was just right across hers. Each day, he would always be greeted by her parents, and he was always walking home with Ally after school, not together, but just on-the-other-side-of-the-road-together.

And, he always felt that there was something she was keeping from others.

Something that no one knew, not even her family. He could just tell by watching her. He felt as if he was on her side a lot. Austin never fell into or followed the tainted social norm to insult Ally behind her back like his friends did. He just felt that she didn't need all of the offense. She was already going through enough.

Austin has once tried to talk to Ally, but she never spoke a word to him, and that was when they were paired up as partners for a project in Biology last year for only a week. In fact, Austin didn't even work on the project. They both just went home the first day, and Ally came back the next with the project first completed, and up until now she did all projects by herself. She didn't need a partner, there was no need for one when she could finish it in a day rather than a week.

His friends would always make fun of him for not speaking when they're talking about Ally. They always thought that he might possibly like her. But, Austin always kept his mouth shut whenever his friends would insult any other classmate. Sometimes, he would smile and laugh with his friends, just trying to follow along. But, Austin was no different from Ally.

He, too, was a silent boy. He didn't show emotion a lot, but he always showed emotion with his words. Like the petite 'Robot Ice Princess' Austin was just another robot, but one with a real heart. He always cared for the people who he has ever needed to be with during certain circumstances and those who have always been by his side. Even though his friends teased him, he would consider his friends one of those people.

Austin's thoughts were soon interrupted when he heard the sound of Chris's wild laughter as he ran through the classroom, chasing Aiden who was trying to get away from him. Aiden ran around the class with Chris following him. "Oh c'mon, Aiden! It's just milk!" Chris said.

"Yeah! But the last time, you put pepper in my milk, and I will definitely not fall for it this time!" Aiden said, running towards the back of the classroom. "But what if it isn't poisoned?"

"Then too bad!" Aiden said. "God, just take the stupid milk!" Chris then yelled.

Without even caring who was around his target, Chris threw the milk at Aiden who quickly dodged it out of the way. "Ha! In your face! You missed me-" Aiden stopped mocking Chris when he found everyone had stopped talking and all eyes were fixated at the back of the classroom. Aiden's eyes rounded in fear and he stumbled back.

Everyone looked at Ally who showed her famous emotionless face. The milk had hit her and since it milk was opened, it had splattered all over her face. Everyone froze, staring at Ally as if she was the one who was in charge of time control and froze everyone. The milk dripped off her face features as she tried to wipe it off of her.

Chris and Aiden approached her, eyes wide as ever. "W-we're so sorry-" Without letting the boys finish their sentence, Ally stood up and walked out of the classroom still with an emotionless face.

"Oooooh! Chris you are in trouble~" Dallas said in a singing voice. "And dead," Chris added. The two boys then ran out of the room, screaming. Dallas and Elliot followed them out, leaving Austin behind still looking at where Ally sat.

Once school finally ended for the day. The incident earlier was never spoken about again. Austin crossed the street and started walking from there to his house. He plugged his ears with headphones and walked in the beats of each song that would be played. In the corner of his eye, he found someone walking in the same direction as he was, but just on the other side of the street. He glanced over to the side and found that it was none other than, Ally.

Her head was lowered, and she was looking at her feet with each step she took. She didn't look up until she reached to a stoplight. Austin watched her every move with intent and purpose. He suddenly then remembered her earlier in class. When Dallas and Elliot were insulting her, Austin found that her eyes weren't even looking out the window, her face just faced it. Her eyes were shifting everywhere, watching the students before her.

He saw something in her eyes that made him sigh. Ally's eyes were filled with such sadness and sorrow, while everyone thought differently. When she accidentally got hit with the milk, he saw her small hands turned into fists under her long sleeves. Her eyes were fired up with anger, but he saw some forgiveness in her.

When the two arrived on the street they lived on, Ally's parents had just arrived home and honked at their daughter. Despite this though, she ignored them and continued to walk towards her house. Their car then stopped in front of their house and Mr. Dawson stepped out first and waved at Austin. "Good afternoon!" he said, greeting him like any neighbor would.

Austin smiled and waved back. He stopped walking as he watched Ally's parents enter the house after her. He shook his head when the front door closed, and his house door opened. "Austin, come in, I made you some after school snacks," his mother said.

Austin gave her a small smile. "I'll be inside in a sec, mom," he said. His mother smiled and left the door opened.

Austin looked back up at Ally's house. His eyes shifted up towards the second story window, where Ally's room was at. He found her staring out the window, her face was faced towards him, but she was looking elsewhere. And, when the two met eyes, Ally stepped back and quickly closed her dark blue curtains. Austin sighed, and stuck his hands into his jeans pockets, before entering inside his house.

Ally silently peered through the closed window curtains, and watched as he turned into a distant figure. She knows that he's just plain curious, and like a butterfly he's attracted by the fancy colors.

* * *

><p><strong>'Nobody's There' is going to be a long, and intense, yet romantic story that manipulates and depicts the loneliness of those and how one person can change that, I hope you all will like it. Thank you. <strong>

**Who else is watching the A&A marathon? I'm kind of drowning in my own excitement. **


End file.
